


A Story of Time

by xxravenblackxx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bed time stories, Doctor Who References, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Talking, alias - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxravenblackxx/pseuds/xxravenblackxx
Summary: As a lay down on my bed, i get ready to listen to one of my mums crazy stories. About time travel and aliens. A oneshot about the stories Donna tells to her children, about her adventures in space.





	

Every night my mum tells me a story about a man in a blue box. His name is The Doctor. He fly's around in police box named the Tardis. He saved the universe I never asked for anything in return. Even though he goes on so many Adventures, he always seem so sad, like he has lost so many people and now all he knows is to keep running. My mother says he always needs a person with him to keep him in line or he will fall. I love hearing these amazing stories be for i go to bed. I dream that I going on amazing adventures with the crazy Doctor. Helping him fight all the different aliens and saving the different planets. I do so wish he was real. How amazing it would be, but sadly he is not. He is only a story and nothing more. I ask my mum all the time how does she make up such amazing stories and everytime I ask, she always gets this sad and far off look on her face, like you is trying to remember something, but doesn't know what or she misses someone greatly, but doesn't know who. I wish one day my mum will remember what she has forgotten. My mother, Donna Noble the most important person in the world, well at least to me she is.


End file.
